


Abnormalities You've Heard But Won't See

by clonky



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonky/pseuds/clonky
Summary: A collection of fanmade and unused abnormalities.
Kudos: 11





	1. My Sweet Orange Tree

But why is it about innocence? After countless assumptions and careful research, we learned that it could be defined as ██████.

* * *

**My Sweet Orange Tree  
0-02-23-W  
**

* * *

The creature is a cluster of thousands if not hundreds of millions of molecules.

This Abnormality has a strong will to return to its original resting place; the creature causes unintentional psychological damage because of its desire for a child’s purity. To study this phenomenon, more studies and experiments are needed, but it is confirmed that the minuscule molecules have the ability to brainwash employees.

When the creature approaches the subject's brain, it accesses and attempts to recreate the purest childhood memory. The countless molecules work to recreate the memory and through that experience, the creature tries to return to its youthful existence.

**Excerpt from an Interview Log**

**Employee F2-403:** When I was █ years old, I wanted to fly around in adventures with Peter Pan. In my dreams, just like the stories, Peter Pan would reach out a hand for me to hold, one that would take me to Neverland. I had forgotten all of that, until I went into that room. The things that I described were right in front of my eyes. If no one had come in to get me, I would have stayed in that room, not even realizing the passing time.

**Employees’ Tale**

"I don’t even want to talk about the trouble we went through to put this creature into quarantine. This was not one subject. This creature was made of millions of molecules. The employees should long remember how horrifically delicate the job was."

**Excerpt from a Research Log**

When an employee was sent into the room of the creature, they would not come out for 85 minutes, and the employee would be free from the hallucination only when another employee was sent in to release them. During an interview with the assigned employee, the Abnormality has the ability to make anything real, even a dream, as long as the memory is as ‘innocent’ as possible. For the time being, there have been no casualties caused by the creature, however, this status is unstable and unpredictable. Considering its abilities, it is impossible to imagine what the creature will create and make real. That is the reason behind the creature’s WAW threat level.

**Excerpt from Abnormality Specialist █████’s Research**

The interesting thing about this Abnormality is that it does not show illusions, but it actualizes certain scenes from our memory. If we can figure out a way to use this ability, we can make anything come true. We are doing so much research on this creature and we will continue to do so. But why is it about innocence? After countless assumptions and careful research, we learned that it could be defined as ██████.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers all types of work equally.

It deals white damage - 7 to 9 SP - and has 24 PE boxes.

Employees that are levels 1, 2, or 3 will never be able to escape their dream world if they work on the Abnormality, and will be marked as dead. The same happens with any employees who panic while working with it.

This Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The EGO suit is a typical suit for new agents, but with molecules similar to the ones that make up the Abnormality floating around. The EGO weapon is a rifle with molecules around it. The suit is weak to red damage, resistant to white damage, resistant to black damage, and weak to pale damage. The weapon does 7-8 white damage.

"It is impossible to open true potential in all beings, because the magic inside them that is used to summon their memories is too pure and powerful." - Molecules EGO


	2. Puss in Boots

"The humans who have joined me could attain greater wealth and glory."

* * *

**Puss in Boots  
F-02-24-T**

* * *

The Abnormality is a small black cat with green eyes and white 'socks' on its hind legs.

It offers a single wish to anyone who fits its description of a hero - one with high justice and fortitude. Anything can be granted, as long as it doesn't effect anyone around the wisher. It does not explain its reasoning and avoids most questions asked, lying if it has to in order to get an employee to be quiet.

“Rarely do I talk to humans. You should consider it an honor. The humans who have joined me could attain greater wealth and glory. Have I told you the story of a humble farmer's son who I made a king?”

There is a cost to the wish made; it will come true no matter what the cost as long as it does not directly effect anyone but the wisher, but after nine months - the same as a human's pregnancy - or the wisher's death, their soul will be taken and - according to the Abnormality - "made into a wish." Those who are alive but missing their soul are turned to be in a vegetative state for the rest of their life.

Those who are asked to make a wish and flat-out refuse? They vanish in their sleep and are assumed dead, headed to Carabas - or so says the cat.

* * *

The Abnormality reacts best to attachment work, then instinct work. It reacts the worst to insight and repression work.

It deals pale damage - 1-2 per box - and has 14 PE boxes.

Employees that have level 4 or 5 in Justice and Fortitude will make a wish and recieve a random EGO gift from an Abnormality not in the facility, but after the employee dies the last Abnormality they interacted with that has a counter will have the counter immediately drop down to zero unless it is an ALEPH Abnormality.

This Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The EGO suit is a cat onesie designed to look like the cat's wearing a suit, complete with a tail and optional hood with cat ears. The EGO weapon is a pair of fists designed to look like cat paws with claws. The suit endures red damage, is weak to white damage, reacts normally to black damage, and is vulnerable to pale damage. The weapon does 5 to 7 red damage.

"Wishes are not free, but in time you will pay the price." - Contract EGO


	3. Nosferatu

"Let us chat together a moment, my friend!"

* * *

**Nosferatu  
T-09-26-H**

* * *

A humanoid Abnormality who fancies itself both a vampire and a mage.

"Let us chat together a moment, my friend! There are still several hours until dawn, and I have the whole day to sleep. Now, what blessing would you like?"

Once a day it will increase the health of an employee who walks into its chamber - one of high fortitude, one of high prudence, one of high temperance, and one of high justice. Those who do not fit those requirements will have some of their blood taken, and will slowly lose health unless healed to maximum.

The blessing it gives increase the blessed's health beyond normal capabilities, but if the blessed employee panics or becomes out of control, they will die immediately and a demonic creature with many eyes will emerge from the corpse. The creature, thankfully, is easily subdued and does not attack any employees except those with an EGO Gift from a religious Abnormality.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers insight work the best, followed by repression and attachment (reacts the same to both), then instinct.

It deals red damage - 4-6 - and has 18 PE boxes.

Every day, if an employee with level 3 or higher in any stat interacts with the Abnormality, the employee's fortitude will be raised a level temporarily for the day. If an employee with level 3 or higher in multiple stats or level 1-2 in all stats interacts with the Abnormality, they will start losing HP at a rate of 2 HP per 5 seconds until the employee is healed to full HP. If an employee with raised fortitude panics or goes out of control for any reason, the employee will die instantly and an entity (pictured below) will burst from the corpse. The entity has 500 HP and does not attack any employees unless they have an EGO Gift from an Abnormality with an ID of XX-03-XX.

The Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The EGO suit is a copy of what the Abnormality wears. The EGO weapon is a cannon with red victorian-style accents. The suit endures red damage, reacts normally to white and black damage, and is weak to pale damage. The weapon does 7-8 red damage.

"After my first night in this castle, I found two large bites on my neck. From mosquitoes? From spiders? I don't know..." - Vampire's Tongue EGO 


	4. A Christmas Gift to a Dear Child

Lay it where childhood's dreams are twined in memory's mystic band.

* * *

**A Christmas Gift to a Dear Child  
F-05-07-Z**

* * *

A small unassuming dollhouse, with a bottle of liquid within. The bottle has a tag on it - 'in Memory of a Summer Day.'

The liquid has been deemed to both regenerate upon the last drop vanishing from the bottle, and it is also safe to drink. The employee who tried it, Lloyd, vanished from the security cameras slowly after. While assumed dead at first, it was eventually discovered that the dollhouse opens. Lloyd was inside, living comfortably. That was when we realized how helpful this Abnormality could be for instinct work.

It was determined rather quickly that, despite the cutesy design of the dollhouse's insides, all the furniture worked as it would if not doll-sized. In addition, the fridge and pantry were constantly stocked with the favorite foods of whoever lived within the house, and even the plumbing took care of itself. There were no issues, except for the fact that foods a child would typically eat were more likely to be stocked. In addition, any decor put up would become childlike as well.

On Christmas Eve, an employee will be consumed by the urge to drink the bottle. On Christmas Day, the employee who was urged vanishes. On the day after Christmas Day, those shrunken down and still alive will manifest at their original size within the containment chamber. Those who are not alive will manifest at their original size, but stay where they are located. On the start of the New Year, the employee who drank the bottle on Christmas Eve reappears, having been taken to another land.

Under one of the beds in the house was a note, which reads as follows:

Thus grew the tale of Wonderland: thus slowly, one by one, its quaint events were hammered out.  
And now the tale is done, and home we steer, a merry crew, beneath the setting sun.  
  
Alice! A childish story take, and with a gentle hand:  
Lay it where Childhood's dreams are twined in Memory's mystic band.  
Like pilgrim's withered wreath of flowers plucked in far-off land.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers all work equally.

It deals white damage - 1-2 - and has 10 PE boxes.

When an employee with level 1 in any stat interacts with the Abnormality, the employee will drink the liquid inside and shrink down, being marked as dead. The preferred stats of the Abnormality raise from Common to High after 5 employees total drink the liquid, then from High to Very High after 15 employees total.

This Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have an EGO suit or an EGO weapon.


	5. Hallow's Evening Doll

He holds a love for everything.

* * *

**Hallow's Evening Doll**   
**F-01-13-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a suit and top hat, with bronze eyes and bronze hair. His hands and feet are bare.

He holds a love for everything, especially pranks; though not as harmful as one would believe. The Abnormality breaches often, following an employee around out of boredom. He seeks not freedom and not death, but simple enjoyment.

It's not known who made the holidays, nor the dolls; nor is it known which came first.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers attachment the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals red damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality breaches after its counter (max. 2) reaches zero by getting bad or normal results on it. When breached, the Abnormality runs around and sets hostile entities (Ordeals, other breached Abnormalities, and anything that attempts to harm it) on fire, dealing 1-2 red damage a second until the Abnormality is suppressed. It has 300 HP.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	6. All Saints' Doll

She indulges in as many feasts as she wishes.

* * *

**All Saints' Doll**   
**F-01-01-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a suit and top hat, with golden eyes and golden hair. Her hands and feet are bare.

Food seems to cease aging around the doll, and she says that she used to be kept in a pantry. Every November and the day before she was allowed out to watch a feast be had, but she never was able to eat. Now that she's freed from her home, she indulges in as many feasts as she wishes, while still holding respect for the world she loves.

The sister of is the eldest of the two in both twins; they seem to be of nonhuman origin.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers instinct the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals red damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality has a counter of 2; when the counter reaches 0 (goes down by 1 every 10 works on other abnormalities if instinct work is not performed on the Abnormality) a random agent will be marked as Out of Control and head directly to the Abnormality's containment, ignoring anything that happens. Once there the agent will perform Instinct work on the Abnormality and then snap out of the Out of Control status, going back to normal.

The Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	7. Midwinter Doll

He warmed his hands in the embrace of celebration.

* * *

**Midwinter Doll**   
**F-01-25-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a simple frilly dress, with silver eyes and silver hair. His hands and feet are bare.

He warmed his hands in the embrace of celebration once, and still does now. Christmas decoration makes the doll less likely to breach, not that he causes harm anyway when he does so.

The dolls have all met before and all care deeply for eachother, as their love replaces the love each doll once had from its family.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers insight the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals red damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

When the Abnormality's counter (max. 2) falls to 0 by getting a bad or neutral result, the next person to walk into the Abnormality's chamber is frozen and - similarly to F-01-37 - another employee will have to come and save the frozen employee. The saving is not dependent on stats, instead on how long the work takes; if it takes more than 35 seconds it is more likely to work.

The Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	8. Resurrection Doll

She took a breath, unburied, and laid in her grave.

* * *

**Resurrection Doll**   
**F-01-23-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a simple frilly dress, with platinum eyes and platinum hair. Her hands and feet are bare.

Once upon a time, this doll was buried. One day, three years after her "death" she took a breath, unburied, and laid in her grave. An employee discovered her and brought her to the facility, and soon after the rest of the dolls were discovered.

They all have no wish to leave the facility, and live like humans - mourning the dead, celebrating holidays... there are rumors that once, each doll was human.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers repression the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals red damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality has a counter of 2; when the counter reaches 0 (goes down by 1 when a bad or neutral result is gotten) the last agent to interact with the Abnormality switches bodies with the Abnormality until the day is over or until the ability is activated again. The Abnormality, while using the agent's body, goes to random Abnormalities that it can't die to and does Attachment work. If the possessed agent encounters any hostile entities it will automatically go back to its chamber and switch abilities with the possessed doll.

The Abnormality does not breach.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	9. Valentine's Doll

She is infatuated with the concept of love.

* * *

**Valentine's Doll**   
**F-01-14-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a butler suit, with diamond eyes and diamond hair. Her hands and feet are bare.

Those who keep this doll seem to find theirselves in love more easily; in return, all she asks is for care. She is infatuated with the concept of love itself, unaware of how dangerous it can be.

The dolls are harmless in every conceivable way.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers attachment and instinct the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals white damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality has a counter of 2; when the counter reaches 0 by getting a normal or bad result, the last 2 employees to work with the Abnormality will become infatuated with eachother and follow eachother around, becoming incapable of doing any work - they can still suppress any hostile entities they encounter. If one part of the pair dies, the other will immediately go into a murderous panic.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	10. Sweetest Doll

He forces anyone who comes by his chamber to eat.

* * *

**Sweetest Doll**   
**F-01-10-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a butler suit, with iron eyes and iron hair. His hands and feet are bare.

Sugar rots the mind and rots in water, or so it's said. This Abnormality smells like sugar and has a dislike of water, as its ability is to generate food with sugar in it. He forces anyone who comes by his chamber to eat some.

Not all of the dolls are smart enough to realize what they can do may be dangerous, however.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers attachment and instinct the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals white damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality breaches when its counter (max. 2) reaches 0 by getting a normal or bad result; when breaching, it walks around the facility randomly, creating weak barriers to protect itself from any harm. The Abnormality has 300 HP.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	11. Midsummer Doll

The stars above glisten in her memories.

* * *

**Midsummer Doll**   
**F-01-19-T**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a maid uniform, with sapphire eyes and sapphire hair. Her hands and feet are bare.

The eldest of all the dolls and the most quiet. The Abnormality typically stays in her chamber, drawing. The stars above glisten in her memories, even if they're simply drawn and not real. She only leaves the chamber when explosions and colors can be seen and heard.

They are exactly what they seem, however.

* * *

The Abnormality prefers insight and repression the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals white damage - 2-4 - and has 14 PE boxes.

The Abnormality breaches after its counter (max. 2) reaches zero by getting bad or normal results on it. When breached, the Abnormality runs around and causes small explosions dealing 20 red damage in every room it leaves. It has 300 HP.

* * *

The Abnormality does not have EGO gear.


	12. Yuletide Doll

The blinding lights he twirls hide the truth.

* * *

**Yuletide Doll  
F-01-11-A**

* * *

A small wooden doll dressed in a maid uniform, with ruby eyes and ruby hair. His hands and feet are bare.

The youngest of the dolls, though not the most childish. The doll has his chamber decorated as if it's Christmas, like the Midwinter Doll, but doesn't have a fit when it isn't. The blinding lights he twirls hide the truth.

Wooden dolls brought to life. By who?

* * *

The Abnormality prefers insight and attachment the most, followed by the rest of the works.

It deals white damage - 7-9 - and has 20 PE boxes.

The Abnormality breaches after its counter (max. 5) reaches zero. The counter decreases whenever the ability of one of the other dolls activates, but can be raised by suppressing the doll (if it breaches). When breached, the Abnormality stays in place and activates every doll in the facility's ability at once. The Abnormality is immune to all damage until all the dolls are breached, and has 1500 HP. The Abnormality deals heavy red damage to any employee that tries to attack it with melee weapons, and can possess clerks to lure more employees in.

* * *

The Abnormality has no EGO suit. The EGO weapon is a cannon decorated with Christmas lights and ornaments that deals 10-15 black damage.

"Naivety and nativity are two different things." - Lighted EGO 


	13. Extraterrestrial Cube

It is unknown where this came from, but it is not Earth.

* * *

**Extraterrestrial Cube**   
**O-05-65-Z**

* * *

A gelatinous holographic cube about a foot tall.

Every day, a random door in the facility becomes covered in duct and caution tape. Every week, the cube disappears.

When the door is opened, whoever steps in is trapped within the cube (which returns to its room). Within the cube, the location has been described as a black void with sparkles floating around. The trapped being - Abnormalities can get stuck within as well - is still able to speak and their voice can be heard from the cube to those outside of it. It is unknown why or how this happens.

Within the cube, nobody is entirely sure what happens. People who are trapped have reported glowing lights, doors coming out of nowhere, and even someone else within the cube.

The cube is soft to the touch and does not respond to any external touch. It is unknown where this came from, but it is not Earth.


End file.
